The present invention relates to a suitcase carrier. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suitcase carrier which has an extension seat to be operated smoothly.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional suitcase carrier has a base frame 10, a U-shaped handle frame 2, two caster support mounts 12 connected to the base frame 10 to receive two casters 3, each of the caster support mounts 12 having a recess hole 11 to receive the U-shaped handle frame 2, four bars 13 connected to the base frame 10, two pedestals 15 connected to two of the bars 13 and disposed on a bottom of the base frame 10, and a generally U-shaped frame 20 having a center portion 21 and two arms 22. Each of the bars 13 has a round hole 14. The base frame 10 has two channels 16 and two grooves 17 communicating with the channels 16. The arms 22 are inserted in the channels 16 of the base frame 10. Each arm 22 has a protruded block 23. Two protrusions 18 are disposed in the channels 16 to engage with the protruded block 23. Two cover plates 19 cover the grooves 17 of the base frame 10. A suitcase 1 is disposed on the base frame 10. When a user pushes the generally U-shaped frame 20 in a deflected direction, the generally U-shaped frame 20 will not move smoothly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a suitcase carrier which has an extension seat to be operated smoothly.
Accordingly, a suitcase carrier comprises a positioning seat, an extension seat, a pair of extension arm plates, and two cover plates. The positioning seat has a chamber to receive the extension seat, a bottom notch, a pair of channels, a plurality of positioning holes communicating with the channels, and a pair of inner threaded posts. The extension seat has two pairs of pivot apertures, and two lateral walls. Each of the extension arm plates has a first hollow column inserted in the corresponding channel of the positioning seat and a second hollow column inserted in the extension seat. The first hollow column receives a spring and two studs. The second hollow column receives a spring and two pivot shafts. Each of the pivot shafts has an arbor. Each of the cover plates is disposed on the corresponding first hollow column. Each of the cover plates has two blind holes and two hollow lugs. The hollow lugs match the inner threaded posts. Each arbor is inserted in the corresponding pivot aperture of the extension seat. One stud is inserted in one of the positioning holes of the positioning seat, and the other stud is inserted in one of the blind holes of the cover plate. A screw fastens the corresponding hollow lug and the corresponding inner threaded post together.